The Saga of The Sage of Six Paths
by Ancient Arbiter
Summary: When there seemed like no end to these nightmares a legend returns to help shape the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup Ancient Arbiter here. I dug up a old story and decided to post it. I hope you like it.**

**"Jutsu, Kido, etc." **

_**"Hollow Ichigo"**_

**"Name/title"**

* * *

There didn't seem to be a end to this nightmare. Even With two of the strongest Jinchuriki, all the Kages, a army of shinobi, and the reanimated Hokages there did seem to have a outcome in site. Hashirama the 1st Hokage was locked in battle with the reborn Madara Uchiha. Obito had disappeared with Kakashi some were and the rest of the forces were concentrated on the Juubi.

"Tobirama!" Hashirama roared to his cousin.

"What? Busy at the moment."

"Cast the Jutsu." Hashirama cried going into sage mode.

"Really?" Tobirama said sarcastic.

"Summon him."

"Fine." Tobirama said not sure if it was a good idea.

"What are they doing?" Kurama asked Naruto.

"Not sure." Naruto said surprised to be fighting with his dad.

**"Summoning Jutsu: Edo Tensei" **Tobirama said summoning a coffin. It rose up and slowly slid the lid off and the man stepped out. He was a 25 year old man 6'2 ft tall, muscular with peach skin and Rinnegan eyes. He had a small goatee His most distinguishing feature is his spiky orange hair that spiked up in the front with two distinctive pieces of hair resembling horns. He had four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, lie around his neck as collars.

He wore A black shihakushō, black shinobi pants, sandals, and a full-length haori with a high collar, revealing his necklace with six red magatama. On the back of his cloak was a stylized Rinnegan with nine magatama in three rows beneath it. He wore an addition of a strap (A red rosary-like strap. It is shaped like a kite with a flat top and bottom.) across his chest. On his back lade a sword with a silver hilt, gray wrappings around it, and a short length of chain at its base.

The Juubi looked towards the man and eye widened as if in hatred. It roared and the new man looked up as if he was now alive.

"I was hoping that I'd never see you again." He said grabbing his sword. The blade was curved inwards at the backside of the tip, similar to a trench knife. The Juubi smashed it's fist on to the man and created a smoke cloud. When the smoke cleared the blade held the creatures hands above him as if it was no problem. "Your weaker then before. But still knowing you your still warming up. Then it can't be avoided. **BAN KAI**" Energy gathered around him and then everted like was wave of air. There was then a bright golden glow of light and then it died down the man looked different.

He wore a white undershirt beneath his black shihakushō. Held together by three "x"-shaped marks, it ends in a number of coattails. He also wore black gloves, with white "x"-shaped marks appear on both the gloves and his forearms. The blade is much longer (roughly the length as it was before), and became more curved as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. It also had a manji-like shape, the tsuba becomes more curved and jagged. The chain is now longer, attaching to both the base of the sword's hilt and to the glove holding it, forming a wide loop.

**"Tensa Zangetsu. **I know you don't know much being just a animal. But i'll be sure to teach you my name.**"**

"Who is that?" Naruto asked. Kurama's eyes widened is shock and a tear passed his eyes. He's back."

"Who." Guy asked inside the kurama coat.

"That is-" kurama started.

"**Ichigo kurosaki, The sage of Six paths**." Ichigo said holding his blade up to the beast.

"Yo. That be the the sage of Six Paths? Well the the Juubi will be feeling his wrath. Fool ya fool." Killer bee rapped.

"Indeed. That is the sage." Gyuki stated.

"Impossible." Madara stated looking from his fight.

"Farad not." Hashirama said attacking Madara, who attacked blocked his attack.

"Lets dance." Ichigo said leaping into the air and swinging his sword at the Juubi. It tried to swat him away but Ichigo disappeared and reappeared in front of it's eye. **"Getsuga Tenshō**" A wave of reddish black energy was released hitting him dead on.

"He got him." Naruto said surprised.

"It's not over yet." Kurama said squinting his eyes. The Juubi shock it off and started forming a Biju bomb.

"Crap!" Ichigo stated. "**Almighty Push**"He forced the other shinobi far back and leaving him a 10 mile radius of free space to battle. The beast fired and ichigo raised his free hand. "**Blocking Technique: Absorption Seal**" The bomb was absorbed stopping it from hitting anyone. "Let's see how you like it." Ichigo said raising his hand over his face and making a white mask appear over it and his power increase drastically. He raised his hand and pointed it at the Juubi. _**"Take this. Cero!" **_He fire a red blast of energy and the Juubi went to dodge it but hit dead on. The explosion was huge and it looked like it had killed the Juubi.

The explosion cleared the Juubi revealed to have transformed. The Juubi closely resembled it's humanoid silhouette. Its bodily proportions were very elongated, and emaciated with a twisting neck, yet it retained the spiked bulb from its previous form on its back. The beast possessed visible legs, which it used along with its right arm to stand, as its left arm was missing at the elbow. Its facial appearance changed greatly, growing a single ear on the right side of its head, while its mouth, which now contained straight teeth, moved to the left side and several horns formed on various parts on its head. The monster's tails now end with hands similar to the chakra arms formed by Jinchūriki.

**_"Great it's maturing."_ **Ichigo said getting mad by the beast. All the tails went to grab Ichigo and he swung his arm and using his sword created a barrier abound him blocking all the tails._** "I thought you'd have least learned from before."**_ The Juubi got mad and started to move funny. Then the Juubi started to simultaneously create a variety of natural disasters that then started to devastate the surrounding area, with itself acting as their epicentre. The phenomenas involved include: earthquakes, floods, thunderstorms, and tornadoes.

_**"Not good."**_Ichigo said releasing Zangetsu and brought his hands together and formed a small back ball. "_**Chibaku**_** Tensei**" Ichigo threw the dark black sphere of gravity into the sky, attracts objects from all directions and pulls them into the sphere compressing them simultaneously. The surrounding earth, including forests and mountains, were collected into a single point, piling on top of one another until it creates a large sphere. The Juubi was one of the first to be pulled into it and before long all the attacks it made. A large crater was left where the earth has been collected from, till finally a blast akin to a nuclear explosion happened. It even formed a vast mushroom cloud sending the debree everywhere. Ichigo raced around the area and kept anyone from getting hurt.

There was a large crash heard and Ichigo relaxed some and came back to the ground. **_"Huh. Finally."_ **The smoke cleared and revealed the Juubi had transformed again. The Juubi gained a more muscular, healthy appearance, grew a complete left arm, giving it the ability to form hand seals by clapping its hands together, and began standing on its hind legs once more. After gathering more chakra, it began to evolve further by assuming an even more muscular form and its horns grew longer. In this form, the Juubi opened its mouth wide to reveal a rafflesia arnoldii.

_**"Not good. Huh. Fine."**_Ichigo said raising his sword._**"Embrace who you are, and kill to protect 'Jigoku no Oni'."**_Ichigo's power fluxed again and this time Ichigo glowed dark blood red that consumed him. When it disappeared Ichigo now had long straight hair, reaching down to his waist, and a small Hollow hole, decorated with markings stretching from the hole across his chest and shoulders. He has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, small furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck and one each on his wrists and ankles, as well as white skin. In this new form, he has a different Hollow mask. It covers Ichigo's entire head, and its markings are different, as it has four spike-shaped marks, two of them stopping by the forehead and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There are small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns, with black strips extending from their center towards the tips.

"Kurama! do you see that?"

"I do. I can't believe he'd use that to fight Juubi."

"What is that thing?" Minato asked.

"A demon banished from hell for being too powerful."Gyuki stated.

"Ally to use enemy to all others." Kurama said.

_**"Aaaarrrrrggggghhhhhhhhh"**_ Ichigo roared. The Juubi readied a Biju bomb and Ichigo readied a cero between his horns.

"Oh no." kurama stated. The two fired making a explosion more powerful then anything anyone hand ever seen. The force from the blast was huge sending many flying backwards.

"Even now. They are still not at their strongest." Gyuki said fixed onto the battle. Ichigo appeared to one of the Juubi's arm and sliced down on it cutting it off.

"Agh." I cried holding onto the lump.

"How is he that strong?" Guy asked. The juubi got mad in rage and regrew it's arm and started to gather to gather energy.

_**"NO."**_ Ichigo said trying to stop it, but the Juubi released a huge amount of energy that formed formed around him and released a wave of wind blowing everything away. When it was over the Juubi had reached it's true from. It was huge and more like a cyclops with horns on it's head, shoulders, and back. The tails were like they were before only now the presence of the beast struck horror into many who saw his presence.

_**"Great guess were back to that game."**_ Ichigo said reverting to his bankai form. "Well let's do this." He held his sword pointed at the Juubi and formed black energy all around his body till he released it to reveal his new form.

**"Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō" **Ichigo stated. Ichigo's hair turns black and again was waist-length. A bluish-gray bandage-like carapace forms around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. Black, flame-like markings spread across his chest and wrap around his left arm, and the remains of a tattered black cloak cover his lower body. In this form, Ichigo's body constantly emits smoky black reiatsu, most of which is focused around his right arm.

**"Unlike before this will hurt more." **Ichigo said generating a blade of deep black reiatsu in his hand.**"Mugetsu" **Ichigo roared swinging it towards the Juubi. Doing so caused a massive veil of reiatsu to erupt upwards and approach the Juubi, darkening the sky and heavily damaging anything caught within the blast. The energy, continued to rise, dissipates into the sky. The technique was strong enough to severely damage Juubi, force it to regenerate at a first stage, and destroying the moon.

"Impossible." Madara said in Juubi crashed down on it's back and Ichigo now stood on it's body and created several clones. Ten stuck a chakra rod into a tail while several restrained the unconscious beast. Ichigo began to administrate imagination, and the spiritual energy or Yin chakra to create physical forms from nothingness. Then, through the application of vitality, and the physical energy which forms the basis of Yang chakra, he began to breathe life into the resulting creations. Thus, Ichigo purge the Juubi's chakra from its body and split the energy into several beings. **"Bakudo 100: Creation of All Things"** Ichigo said after whispering a chant. His hands burned red and blue flames, then the rods glowed bright and shot a orange beam at Kurama restoring him to his real form and brown beam at Gyuki restoring his chakra.

"Now let's end this madness." Ichigo said as seven small creatures were created. They were small versions of the tailed beasts that had been sealed into the Juubi. A clone too one far enough away while again Ichigo brought his hands together. **"Chibaku Tensei"** Ichigo placed the orb onto the sleeping Juubi and created a new moon and trap the Ten-Tails' body inside of it again. Ichigo relaxed and reverted to his bankai form. Everyone was speechless, what a army failed to do had taken a man hardly a hour to defeat and seal the Juubi away. Madara was furious all his plans and time wasted all by one man who was a God among man. He broke from his battle with Hashirama and went straight for Ichigo.

"Sage look out." Naruto shouted to Ichigo who didn't move. Ichigo raised his free hand and caught the war fan without even looking.

"Are you the one responsible Madara? Because if you are-" Ichigo turned to face Madara, his Rinnegan changed to a blood red color."I will kill you."

"I don't think so. I have your power and more. I have surpassed you." Madara stated.

"No Madara you haven't. The reason you can't beat me, even with the Juubi in your power, is because you fight alone." Ichigo pushed the fan away forcing Madara to jump back. "And to be fair you don't have my power. Maybe a close resemblance of my eyes. But my power wasn't always in them. Now let's end this pointless war."

"Indeed." Madara said before Ichigo appeared in front of Madara swinging the Zangetsu blade. Madara tried to dodge but Ichigo managed to cut off Madara's right arm. "Well that was...wait why won't it reform."

"Have you forgotten my sword also cuts the soul of my enemies. That arm won't reform."

"Really?" Madara smirked growing a white Zetsu arm. "**Wood style: Wood Dragon Technique**."

"Damn. **Hadō #31. Shakkahō**." Ichigo jumped back and fired a fire ball from his palm. It destroyed the dragon and Ichigo pulled out a Seele Schneider. "Here's hoping." The Seele Schneider created a blue blade of energy and Ichigo flash stepped to to Madara striking him but not making a mark.

"Well that was pointless now **Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation.**" The attack hit Ichigo sent Zangetsu flying and destroying half of Ichigo's. But in a few seconds Ichigo began to reform and Zangetsu flew back into Ichigo's hand. His power grew rapidly and something in his pocket glowed Ichigo put the blade handle in his pocket and pulled out a badge. "This is the power of pain from the dead to the living. Madara." The badge formed a white armor covering his chest, arms, shoulders, and feet, with a stripe running across his face. The badge grows a medium-sized, black, machete-like blade, with a silver edge, round hilt, simple white cloth-wrapping, and flat base. The badge itself becomes the guard, with a new black cross marking on it. It is hung across Ichigo's back in a white sheath. "Now I will kill you."

"I don't plan on it **Almighty Push."**

**"Universal pull."**Ichigo countered pulling Madara with him.

"Arh** Fire Style: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique**." A faint pattern traced Ichigo's veins beneath the surface of his skin, which were only visible on the afflicted area when struck. The attack was negated completely. "What was that?"

"That was the **Blut Vene.** A Quincy defense that will cancel your attacks. And this is the **Blut Arterie."** Ichigo moved even faster and pierced Madara with his smaller blade and cut Madara in half with Tensa Zangetsu. Ichigo slung the top half off his blade, Madara grew white Zetsu legs.

"Haven't you learned by now. You can't beat me-" Ichigo placed his small blade on his back and pulled out the Seele Schneider. Madara 's hand started to break apart and flew into the the handle making a blade of energy. "This is a old Quincy tool used for braking down spiritual energy. When I hit you with it I broke yours down long enough for me to steal it." Ichigo then disappeared and reappeared behind Madara and stabbed him in the head with the Seele Schneider. Ichigo the impaled him with Zangetsu in the chest.

"This is the end. **Getsuga Tenshō."** The explosion was huge and leveled everything in a mile radius. "Finally it's over." Ichigo said putting the Seele Schneider away and powering down his Fullbringer power. But his moment of peace was interpreted as Naruto and the rest of the shinobi army came running up to him with joy plastered on their faces. Ichigo had people hugging him and crying before him. He saw Kurama and Gyuki crying tears of joy seeing their father.

"Kukukuku."A person did making everyone turn to see Orochimaru, Sasuke, and his band of nin. "Well well well. The Sage of Six Paths. Now this is a nice surprised." Ichigo gritted his teeth. He was in for a hell of a night.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you like it. More to come. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings. Here's the next chapter for those who have waited for the update. Enjoy.**

**"Jutsu/ technique"**

* * *

The tension was thick as the two men stared each other down. Ichigo could tell the snake was happy that he was here. Why people were so interested in him he'd never know.

"So Orochimaru we finally meet." Ichigo said plainly.

"Indeed. Oh, how long I've dreamed of meeting the man who gave us Jutsu. Now I can take that power for myself." Orochimaru smiled wickedly.

"Always about the power. Why?" Ichigo asked lowering his head and shacking it in annoyance. "I guess there is no avoiding it. If you want my power let me show you what true power is." Ichigo said holding out Tensa Zangetsu.

"Interesting." Orochimaru said pulling out The Kusanagi Sword**.** "I can tell your finally getting serious. Am I that much of a threat?"

"NO. Orochimaru your just one that I need to remove. The final battle is coming and in is not us that are meant to fight it." Ichigo stated. He **flash stepped** and swung Tensa Zangetsu. Orochimaru blocked but looked like he was having trouble hold back Zangetsu. Using **Sonido** Ichigo appeared behind Orochimaru and cut off his arm that held the Kusanagi sword. Ichigo caught the sword and tossed it to Naruto. Moving faster then ever Ichigo surrounded Orochimaru and Orochimaru looked like he was having trouble before opening his mouth and out came a Orochimaru with two arms.

"Well, it seems you are still the legend everyone believes you to be. But lets see you beat the Hokages." Orochimaru said as the Kages went after Ichigo.

"Forgive us Ichigo." Hashirama said as they came at him."**Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu**." After performing the required hand seals, Hashirama created a gigantic wooden dragon from the ground, which was then directed to attack Ichigo. Its shape closely resembles a Chinese dragon, though with a short trunk-like nose, having an elongated and serpentine body.

"**Water Release: Water Colliding Wave**." Tobirama said as a spiraling vortex of water appeared.

"**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet**." Sarutobi said as he kneads his chakra into flames, which was then manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon. The flames were divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once.

"**Rasengan**." A Kurama charged Minato said forming his justu and coming at Ichigo. Ichigo was still and activated his **Blut Vene.** The attacks were negated and the Kages were blown back.

"Give it up Orochimaru. They could never beat me." Ichigo said resting Zangetsu on his shoulder.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Orochimaru said as he made Tobirama start waving hands seals 'Rat → Ox → Monkey → Tiger → Dragon → Boar'

"**Release**." Tobirama said as bits of Ichigo started to break apart. "I am so sorry, Grand pa." Tobirama cried as Ichigo was gone and a dead ninja laid there.

"So much for him." Orochimaru said.

"I'm very disappointed Orochimaru. So very disappointing." The voice of Ichigo said. Everyone looked around to see where he could be but saw nothing. Suddenly the Hokages glowed bright and a dark orange light shot to Naruto and when the lights were gone the Hokages looked different. They were wearing clothes like Ichigo but. Hashirama still wore the head band and armor, Tobirama was the same, Sarutobi wore the same as Ichigo only with his hat, and Minato was dressed like the others but he still wore his haori. "The Edo Tensei was not meant for keeping me here to face Shinju. It was meant to guide my soul back." Ichigo said appearing from thin air.

"What do you mean?" Orochimaru spat.

_'Flashback'_

It was a dark night and Ichigo looked to be a old man, he had been living in a cave for several years. His time in the world of the living was nearing a end. He had already faked one death to pass his power to his children. He had released the Biju into the world, but he was no fool. He knew this world to well. He would have to return one day. But his soul wouldn't be able to, not on his own at least. He was far too powerful and it would effect the world greatly. So he decided to plan ahead. He had learned that one of his descendants had created a Jutsu that could bring a soul back. So one night he kidnapped Tobirama Senju. Laying in a bed in a different room of his cave said Senju awoke.

"Where am I?" The ninja asked awaking.

"You are safe." Ichigo said walking into the room.

"Who are you?" Tobirama asked.

"Peace my grandson you are among family."

"Yeah right, what family would kidnap his family in the night. Who the hell are you?" Tobirama roared reminding Ichigo of himself. Ichigo punched Tobirama across the face and the white haired man shut up.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Sage of Six paths." Ichigo said looking at the man and activated his Rinnegan.

"You-you are the sage." Tobirama said surprised.

"No shit kid. Now I understand you found away to call the dead back."

"Yes why? Also why aren't you dead?"

"I have lived more years then any man here will. But I am old, my time is almost up. And I fear Shinju may return. If he were I would be needed to seal him away again. That is were you come in."

"Who is Shinju?"

"Long ago, before the age of ninjutsu. There was a creature or rather a plant named Shinju. It was the first to gain the power of Spirit energy or Chakra as you call it now. A woman had eaten it's fruit and gained it's power. Shinju, pissed gained a monstrous form and tried to kill the woman. He failed, as I fought him since power surpassed him. I was able seal the beast inside of myself and before long the legend of the Sage began. Shinju is the Ten tailed beast from who I created the Biju."

"So this means-"

"Some things you know is a lie." Ichigo said handing Tobirama a small container. "This is my blood use it to summon me should Shinju returns."

"How do you know the Edo Tensai's working and again how are you not dead?" Ichigo punched Tobirama again.

"My spirit energy energy allows me to age slowly and I faked my death to see what the world would be without me. I have watched over the world long enough to know what I want to know." Ichigo stated.

"I see." Tobirama said.

"You head out that door and go straight and you will be home." Ichigo said getting up.

"Wait what will happen to you?" Tobirama asked.

"I still have some time left before I die." Ichigo said sitting in a chair.

"I would like to bring someone to see you before you die."

"Very well so long as my life remains a secret. For there are many who would want to get there hands on my power." Ichigo said falling asleep. The next few weeks Tobirama and Hashirama came and visited Ichigo learn about his adventures as the sage. Till of course Ichigo did die and they burned his body so no one could ever use it for their own gain.

_'Flashback end'_

"My soul could not return to this world without a guide. Now that it was brought here." Ichigo smirked. "I am back bitch."

"Leave Orochimaru to me." Ichigo ordered.

"Kill him Ichigo." Tobirama said as the Hokages jumped back.

"What have you done to my pawns." Orochimaru spat.

"I freed them. I have powers over death. Know let's end this Orochimaru." Ichigo said charging his power. "I have lived as a warrior, I have died as a sage, and know in death I a god." Ichigo said as out of nowhere a giant gate forms. The Gates were colored red and are adorned with fiery patterns streaking across the surface. Also, the Gates are held together by a black column embossed with gold cygnets, which is bound by a series of chains. On them were skeletons the held onto the openings. A yellow light, formed a clad skull-like armor on Ichigo. "This is my **Skull-Clad Form**. My power of hell. Your sins are too great Orochimaru. Now you will pay."

"Oh really." Orochimaru spoke " **Striking Snake Technique**." Orochimaru ejected snakes from his sleeve, after a punching motion. The snakes went to attack from a distance and, to inflict multiple poisonous wounds on Ichigo's body. Ichigo moved his hand and the gate opened fully and out shot chains. Then flew faster then the snakes and attached to Orochimaru and encased him. A giant hand grabbed the chains and pulled them back through the gate. Orochimaru struggled but it was useless as he was pulled deep into the gate.

"There is no returning Orochimaru. Hell has you and there is no escape as long as you are bound by the chains of hell." Ichigo said as the gate closed.

"How? How is he so powerful?" Naruto asked.

"Because he is a Shinigami." Kurama stated.

"You fucking bastard."Obito said appearing.

"Obito. I have been waiting for you." Ichigo said pointing his bone covered finger at the Uchiha. "It's time to end this Obito."

* * *

**Well one down and one more to go. Please review and I will post the next chapter soon. **


End file.
